And Angels Bloom In Darkness
by Three of a kind
Summary: Harry's dead, Draco's being tortured, and Angels bloom in darkness. Slash HD. An interesting take on guardian angels. Isis-Ankh Fic.


**And Angels Bloom In Darkness**

**_A story by Three Of A Kind's Isis-Ankh_**

**Warnings:**_ Yes, this does have SLASH. M/M PAIRINGS. More specifically Harry/Draco._

**Summary:** _Harry is dead, Draco's being tortured, and Angels bloom in darkness._

**Chapter One**

-----------------------------------

It had been less than a month since the war with Voldemort had been fought and it's hero lost. Voldemort had been killed, but Harry Potter had also died shortly after, being hit by an enraged death eater's killing curse. The crowd who hadn't even had a chance to cheer out in victory were forced into mourning as the first rays of dawn creeped across the castle grounds to illuminate the lifeless body of their savior, the Boy-Who-Lived-No-More.

A grand majority of those who mourned the loss of this noble, brave man were only superficially greiving, but those who had known him during his short life remembered him often. Painful memories as they were, Draco Malfoy honored the memory of the lost martyr.

It is neccesary to look into Draco's mind for the full story of this rememberance. At first Draco hadn't cared about the gryffindor, but in his sixth year his curiosity had uncovered itself after a late night meeting with the raven-haired boy. Yes, he'd been a boy then. It had been before the war had started and before he was killed, having not even reached his seventh year.

Even though he had been a boy, he'd had the courage to approach the blond and ask his hand in alliance, friendship even. The blonde had let curiosity lead him and soon enough the two were allied against the dark lord, but Draco never really felt anything for the gryffindor beside a slight friendship.

That is until after the war and after his death. But now, hidden in the shadows of his own bedroom, the Malfoy heir hid himself in his room having just come home from school and fearing for his life. He was sure his father would torture him, but never kill him. He was too important to carrying on the Malfoy line.

He had fought for the light and he would be punished by one of the only surviving death eaters. His father. Speak of the devil and he shall come, mused Draco as the doorknob turned and the Senior Malfoy entered with a sneer and a wand in place and ready to at the very least torture the younger version of himself.

With a slam of a door and a scream, the day died to night.

---------------------------------------

With night came darkness and with darkness came death, and even in death Harry Potter was chained. This time literally. The man was chained to a stone wall in what he could only assume to be a cave or a cavern.

He struggled against his bonds and he screamed out into the night, but all was for naught. As it was every time the dawn sank to death on earth. In the 28 days since his death he had struggled to break free and his chains were not becoming and less binding and he could feel wings on his back, strange as it was.

The cuts and wounds from the battle were there and he felt their pain every night. His sight was blinded in the darkness and all he could know of was what he saw, felt, tasted. Black, Cold, Blood. But tonight was different. Tonight he could see things that weren't there, but things he knew was happening...somewhere.

He saw Hermione, she was with Ron. They were crying, finding solace in each other. He saw Ginny, she was hugging Neville and then they were kissing. Then his mind switched to Remus who was transforming to his wolven form, only to slump to the ground and howl out to the night. Then his mind moved again to the bedchamber of none other than his secret love, Draco Malfoy. The feel of the cruciatus curse hit him as he watched the blonde writhe and scream in agony. The image soon faded and Harry strained against his bonds. But he could still not break them.

He heard echoing footsteps and cried out for the person, whoever it was, to help him free himself. The steps slowed, then stopped and a lantern lit itself, blinding Harry with the sudden brightness. An aged and worn face emerged from the darkness of the black cloak that shrouded him and the old man spoke.

His voice was hoarse as if it was never used. "The secret of this cave is that the angels only live in darkness and all, in death, must free themselves from the bonds of life. If a prisoner is to fly, then they must first stretch their wings, my son. But in the sunlight, the wings that keep you moving shall die with the darkness, leaving you back where you began."

Then, leaving the entrapped man to decifer his cryptic message, the sage pulled back up his hood and the light of his lantern was seen being placed upon what could be assumed to be the ceiling of the cave and the light grew and grew until the ball of light engulfed the whole of the world and dawn came as it always did, leaving the angels who were imprisoned in the cave and the ones who had freed them selves to fall to the

ground and their bodies faded away until they were reborn in the night.

------------------------------

End Chapter One. So, what does everyone think? Please review, I would really like feedback on this idea. I've had it in my head for a while.


End file.
